The present application relates generally to personalized fitness programs and exercise regimens, and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods for the development, implementation, and tracking of personal fitness programs and exercise regimens.
Personalized fitness programs can be highly complex and can involve various facets of an individual's life. Some personalized fitness programs may focus on exercise routines or training systems, while other fitness programs may provide physical training, fitness programs, or workout regimens based a predetermined schedule of activities given the general results for an average sampling of users. Users may utilize fitness programs focusing on physical training, individual abilities, or workout regimens to identify a user's current physical capabilities and to generate fitness programs based on the user's current physical capabilities with a desired physical capabilities improvement. However, improving the user's physical capabilities may prove difficult or uninspiring for users using current health programs that are unable to provide accurate predictions for the user's expected results or efficiently obtain results after using the health program. Accordingly, health programs capable of integrating sensors configured to identify and measure user's physical capabilities with the development of a training regimen capable of accurately predicting the user's physical progression and expected results after use of the health programs are desired.